


【源藏】Tattoo

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】Tattoo

“可以替我洗掉纹身吗？”

——听着形似智械的客人说出这句话，麦克雷不禁有些微的倒错感。

这个人身上真的还有可以纹身的部分吗？阅历丰富的纹身师不着痕迹地上下打量了他一番，平静地回答，“大部分纹身都是可以的。不过，是什么样的纹身呢？”

客人抬起手，将右手的机械慢慢拆掉。

伴随着金属外壳被缓慢剥离，露出一只并不完整的手。肌肉和机械接驳的地方不自然的隆起，本来应有的肌肤已经完全损毁，完全看不出应有的纹理。麦克雷的目光落在右手的小指上。

在小指的指根，有个大约与皮肤一样被损毁的模糊不清的纹身，只能看出是一道环绕着小指指根的黑色，仿佛是什么字母似的。麦克雷费劲地辨认了半天，也只认出“Shim”和“zo”。

至少不是他能够理解的词语。

“这……虽然可以洗掉，不过客人你这个皮肤状况……或许会很疼。”

“智械”抬起头来——大约是在看他？麦克雷不敢确定。一瞬的停顿之后客人发出平静的回应。

“没关系，洗掉吧。”

※源藏。  
※有私设。  
※没营养的试水。

麦克雷于是倒了一杯啤酒，从桌面上滑到源氏面前，像是老派的牛仔们做过的那样。

“那么按照我的规矩来吧，一个故事换一个纹身，洗掉也一样。”

“智械”握住啤酒杯，抬起头来看他。片刻后“智械”摘下了自己的面具，露出伤痕交错的脸。

“岛田家的幼子，名叫源氏。”

他以此开头。

1.

岛田家的幼子在花村樱花盛开的季节里诞生。

花村是个好地方，至少在二十五岁之前一直如此。年幼的源氏是个被宠坏了的孩子，或许是因为只要他请求，想要的东西就会有人送进手里。那个时候他的父亲总喜欢把他举起来，叫他“我的小灵雀”。

可是源氏只喜欢半藏。

尽管半藏是那个唯一会凶巴巴地教训他什么该做什么不该做的人，但是比起不常出现的父亲，源氏还是更喜欢粘着哥哥。他第一次去祭典的时候执意要坐在哥哥的脖子上，于是也才九岁的男孩带着一脸老成的无奈表情蹲下来任他爬上来。

说起来也奇妙，源氏对于七岁前的事情大都并无印象，唯独关于半藏的记忆总是清晰分明，连他蹙起眉时眉宇间的皱起的弧度都能够一一描绘。

源氏从不觉得忍者训练难捱，大概也是因为和哥哥一起的原因。所以他摔倒的时候从来不像同龄人一样哇哇大哭，只要哥哥一句“站起来”，他就会忍着眼泪扁着嘴委屈地爬起来乖乖地跟在半藏后面。但只要半藏伸过手来摸摸他的头，夸一句“好棒”，源氏就能挂着眼泪鼻涕露出一个灿烂到白痴的笑容。

半藏后来偶尔会感叹他孩童时期的听话，等到他长成了青年，半藏就再也没能管住他。

“我不知道怎么解释。”

半智械的男子摇摇头，不再年轻的脸上流露出一丝疲惫。

“就好像，源氏一直觉得跟哥哥在一起，就什么都能解决一样。”

2.

叛逆大概是大部分年轻人都要经历的阶段，至少少年时期的源氏就是如此。

他开始翻墙爬出家里，跑去花村唯一的游戏厅，然后等着半藏沉着脸走过来带他回家。

一直以来源氏都觉得兄弟之间大约存在某种心灵感应。每次他自以为神不知鬼不觉地溜出家里之后，没过多久半藏就会赶到游戏厅，甚至看都不用看就知道他是在玩一楼拐角处的FIGHT OF THE STORM还是二楼的SOULSTONE DEMON-SLAYER。

源氏是从不肯听别人的话的，他烟雾家族中人投过来的掩饰不住怨恨与恐惧的眼神。只有半藏亲自过来，他才肯乖乖地跟着回家，低着头，像是挨训了的小狗。

最后半藏逼急了，把他的被褥丢进自己房里，说从今天开始你和我住一起。

于是源氏接下来的逃跑计划就总是在打开纸门之前就被醒来的半藏截在半途。

这个情况很快在源氏的忍术造诣超越半藏之后被打破。虽然身为半藏的弟弟，但他的确于忍术上表现了远超于兄长的天赋。

这个事实着实打击到了骄傲的半藏。他一直以岛田家的继承人自居，试图在最崇敬的父亲面前证明自己是最强大的武士，可唯独忍术被弟弟超越。或许也是这个原因，后来半藏渐渐地不愿意来找源氏回家了，甚至源氏的被褥也重新被搬回了自己的房间。

源氏一个人打通了游戏厅里所有的游戏，并试图让每一个街机上的记录第一都挂上自己的名字。后来有一天在打VIVI'S ADVENTURE的时候他通过屏幕的反光看见半藏站在自己身后，吓得立刻回头。

半藏站在那里，年轻的脸上带着疲惫的神色，问他，“玩够了吗？”

游戏里的角色掉了下去，街机发出一串代表遗憾的音符。源氏愣愣地看着似乎已经在那里站了很久的哥哥，良久以后说了一声“嗯”。

后来源氏只再去过一次游戏厅，带回了一只洋葱小鱿玩偶，当作生日礼物送给了半藏。半藏对这不着调的礼物哭笑不得，可源氏认认真真地说“这个我抓了好久的”。

半藏嘴上说着幼稚，可源氏知道他珍而重之地把洋葱小鱿摆在桌上，和两个人的合照放在一起。

“后来源氏就没去过那个游戏厅了，不知道他的记录能挂上多久。”智械垂下眼去看着啤酒杯中冒出的气泡，好像想到什么似的，又懒洋洋地勾了勾嘴角。

“不过我知道那个THE LOST VIKINGS VI的记录谁也别想超过他。”

3.

在被源氏烦了十七年以后，半藏迎来了自己的成年礼。

比起仪式，在青年源氏看来那更像是某种折磨。半藏在众目睽睽之下解开自己的直垂，袒露出肩臂与半边胸膛。

源氏始终不明白在这样的时代为什么家族还要使用古老的纹身方法。他看着纹身师将蘸有颜料的针一下一下刺进兄长的身体，半藏的额上细细地沁出汗来，但大概是死咬着嘴唇的关系，并没有任何声音，只是那线条漂亮的肌肉微微颤抖。

直到现在源氏也觉得那是半藏一生之中唯一毫无尊严的时刻。他的身体袒露在家族众人审视的目光里，他们对这位继承者所承受的家族的压力与痛苦毫无所察，只是苛刻地、刻薄地、冷漠地看着纹身师在他身上留下终身的伤痕，和随之而来的一个家族的重量。他们听不到他喉间压抑的呻吟与吼叫，那是龙被困于囚笼之中的证明。

但他又不得不承认那一刻半藏美得惊人。月光下靛青的纹路在青年麦色的肌肤上蔓延开来，他看不出那龙纹的玄奥，只觉得那沁出的鲜红血珠与近乎黑色的靛青龙纹形成鲜明对比，几乎可以称得上是糜艳。

半藏跪坐在那里，背部的肌理被月光映得清晰分明，深陷的腰窝处是一点诱人遐思的阴影。精致宽大的和服铺陈于地，缎面上是犹如蝶翼一般繁复华丽的纹路。他的黑发如流水般倾泻，一缕乌黑的发丝大约是被汗水沁湿，粘连在他唇间。在纹身时被咬的殊无血色的下唇此刻泛出异样的红，几乎要和身上的伤口一样沁出血来。

美得让人想要将他握在掌心捧到高处，然后狠狠地摔成一地晶莹碎片。

所有人的目光里只有源氏的是不一样的。他的眼睛带着异常的光亮，视线灼烫。

此刻他只想将哥哥占为己有，像对待稀有的蝴蝶一样，用针将他固定在自己的掌心，好永远欣赏那美得让人窒息的纹路。

“可是他不敢。”

智械用毫无起伏的语调轻轻地说。

“他可以把他喜欢的东西都留在掌心，可是唯独哥哥，他不敢。”

4.

青年源氏没再去过游戏厅。

他开始流连于风月场所，被漂亮的女子簇拥着嬉戏。岛田家的花花公子——人们这么叫他，而他欣然处之。

比起那位优秀的继承人，他就像是完美的反面例子，除了精通忍术以外再无其他可取之处，甚至性格也毫无长进。在半藏为岛田帝国忙得不可开交的时候，他却在挑着漂亮女子的下巴，轻佻地与她接吻。

花村的游女们都很喜欢他。岛田家的花花公子很好取悦，他喜欢漂亮的女人穿上华丽的和服，除此之外再无其他癖好。只要你美到令他满意，他就愿意为你一掷千金。

可是半藏若于百忙之中抽空来揪他回家，他也依然如儿时一样愿意跟着他走，只是不再那么听话，总要似是而非的吵上几句。

他知道自己对半藏的一切都毫无抵抗力。就如同孩童时期半藏揉他头的手掌。他想大概无论半藏对他弃之不顾多久，只要有这么一颗糖他就心满意足。

事实当然并不。

已经长成青年的源氏对待事物依旧有一种孩童式的贪婪与残忍，就如他幼时捉来不听话的麻雀，当不愿意被困住的雀饿得奄奄一息的，他终于肯把它从笼子里捞出来，在半藏以为他要放生麻雀的时候合上掌心，让那长着漂亮羽毛的小东西在手心里化为无生命的血肉。

他希望哥哥的一切都是他的，一点都不要分给其他人。

在半藏的成人礼三年之后终于轮到源氏来接受那该死的仪式。他也一样在众人的目光中接受了那个纹身，古奥的龙盘踞在他的身体上，沁出的鲜血将龙纹染成深红。

他依旧如孩童时期向哥哥撒娇一般自说自话地闯进半藏的屋子里，说哥哥我好疼，但是我忍住了没说。

二十三岁的青年于是发出无奈的叹息，伸出手来摸摸他的头。染成绿色的短发被他揉成一团乱，可是源氏高兴地像是露出肚皮向主人寻求抚摩的小狗。

“哥哥我想要你。”

然后他无赖地抓着哥哥的手说。

奇怪的是半藏没有露出他意料中的愤怒或是恶心。有一瞬他优秀的、无可挑剔的哥哥露出惊讶的表情，然后伸出手来摸了摸他的头。

“好。”

半藏说。

他不知道那天发生了什么，或许成年礼上提供的酒比较醉人？但是那天晚上他们的确发生了本不该有的关系。他在铺陈一地的直垂中占有了他的哥哥，半藏在登上巅峰的时刻向后仰起头，脖颈弯出美妙的弧度，长发从他的肩头流水一般倾泻。源氏扣住他的腰，指尖摩挲着深陷的腰窝。

“你是我的，哥哥。”

他低声重复着，凑上去咬住了半藏的喉结。

后来半藏偶尔嘲笑他还像个小孩似的，只会用牙齿探索世界。每到这个时候源氏就恨恨的在他颈间留下一个完整的牙印，让他第二天不得不包裹得严严实实地出现在众人面前。

那时候他一度以为自己和哥哥是相爱的。

“呵。”

智械突然发出一声不合时宜的轻笑，随即抱歉地冲麦克雷挥了挥手。

“对不起，我没想到这些事情回头听起来竟然这么可笑。”

5.

一直到二十五岁，源氏还以为自己与半藏是相爱的。

尽管五年里关于家族的事情源氏总是不听话，半藏偶尔生气会用一副恨不得杀了他的表情看着他，但这种时候源氏总是嘻嘻笑着凑上去，把脖子递在他掌心里。

“如果哥哥愿意就杀了我吧。”

半藏有的时候克制不住掐他的脖子，可总是下不去手似的很快结束，甚至连指痕都不曾留下。于是源氏就凑上去讨好地吻他，然后把他压倒在榻榻米上。

他就像信任了人类的犬将自己柔软的肚皮翻向人类一样，将脖颈交在半藏手中，觉得心安理得，甚至有一点不合时宜的甜蜜。

“你看哥哥。”有一天他兴冲冲地去了纹身店，回来把自己的手摊开给半藏看，“像不像戒指？”

他在小指指根纹了一圈黑色的英文字母，Shimada Hanzo，是半藏的名字。

他真的喜欢半藏，喜欢得快要疯掉。

其实源氏最讨厌的就是纹身。从哥哥的成人礼开始。他觉得这个邪恶的仪式除了让人失去尊严以外只能给人留下终身的伤疤，即使它们比别的伤疤好看一点。

可是在纹上这些字母的时候源氏甚至觉得甜蜜，就像他和半藏真的交换过戒指一样。

半藏看了只是不置可否地笑笑，不知怎的，还显出一丝疲惫的神色来。

年轻的源氏像是有无限的精力，但是半藏还要处理家族中事。半藏总是让他多为家族的事情帮忙，可唯独这件事源氏永远不会听哥哥的话。

“不。”他斩钉截铁地拒绝，简单到没有一丝转圜之地。

直到父亲死的消息传来，半藏终于爆发。

那可能是五年以来他们唯一的争吵，源氏寸步不让。最后以源氏将半藏按在墙上狠狠贯穿而告终。他们从未有过如此粗暴的经验，半藏最后哑了嗓子，一头墨色的长发全被汗湿。鲜血混着体液在地面上染成形状不明的图案，半藏转过头来，嘴唇是要沁出鲜血一般的红艳。

“我真想杀了你，源氏。”

源氏于是凑上去，将脖颈交在他手心里。

“那就杀了我。”

大概被宠爱得过了头总容易恃宠而骄，源氏肯定哥哥不会伤害自己，于是仗着他的宠爱，贪得无厌地向他索取不合时宜的爱抚。

半藏突然暴起，从刀架上抽出龙一文字，抵在了源氏颈间。

有那么一瞬间他错觉半藏的刀锋已经划开了他的脖颈，可是半藏只是顿住，那刀锋就堪堪抵在他脆弱的颈部皮肤上，若即若离地，便就那么不动了。

源氏于是露出微笑。

“想要困住一只雀，只能杀死它。”

他抬起头，脆弱的肌肤划过刀锋，冷意压过了皮肤磨损的痛感。源氏眯起眼。

“想要留下我，除非我死。”

“或许他潜意识里期望半藏杀了他。”

“智械”端起一直未动的啤酒杯猛地灌了一大口，用被酒精刺激的喑哑的嗓音接着说，“这样半藏就一辈子都忘不了他。”

6.

“半藏最后还是杀了他，源氏死了。”

智械忍者将空酒杯交还给他，仿佛是作为故事的结束。

“然后呢？”

麦克雷追问。智械忍者看了他一眼，耸耸肩说，“哪有什么然后？不过就是这么个没意思的故事罢了。”

并不年轻的纹身师于是耸耸肩，“好吧，你随我来。”

“智械”站起身来，随他进入了里间。那些精致的金属外壳就被他弃至于此，仿佛全然忘了。

片刻之后一切终了，他回到外间，将外壳一一拼回。

他袒露在外的手指长着茧，肌肤破损，伤疤纵横，可是干干净净，没有纹身。

-END-


End file.
